The present invention relates to a fishing device that can act in one mode as either a diver or side diver, and in a second mode as a side sub-surface planer.
There are many fishing devices that act as either divers or planers. It is not believed that the prior art has suggested a fishing device that can act as both a diver and planer. It is not believed that any prior art fishing device can act in a side diver mode.